Sacrifices Made
by Poisoned Rose
Summary: When he first agreed to the plan, he said he didn’t think he could ever love you, but now, I see the way he looks at you, and he, he genuinely cares about you. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The war had been raging for so long that both sides had forgotten why it began. The cruelty of war had left few families unscathed. It had to stop. I knew this, but even I, the now only remaining heir to the throne, knew not how. NaruXSasu

Disclaimers (I'll only do this once, so pay attention):

I don't own Naruto.

I do not own this plot, it is from one of my favorite books, and altered to better fit my own characters. (I'm not saying the book so I won't ruin the story)

Now we can begin:

Chapter 1: Bloodshed

As I cross the field, the familiar scent overwhelms me. The smell of blood shed.

It lies on the ground, adding it eternal red stain to the earth. It is not the first stain to fall and it seems that it will not be the last.

I should not be out here at all. My mother would be displeased to know that I had, yet again, gone onto the fields after the battle was over. She didn't like that I did this. She claimed it was too dangerous for me, the next heir to go out, but I think differently.

If I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the one to take the throne, and not my younger brother, I need to understand the suffering of my people. I can not turn my head from there pain, so I walk the fields after the battles, the guards my mother insists on having follow me close by.

Today though, it is not just for observance, it is also in search. My brother had ended up getting mixed up in the fray, and I was looking for him, desperately, although you could never tell that by my expression. My face held it's usual stony composure as usual. It was expected. My kind was not one to mix with emotions. Emotions were to be kept to yourself, not expressed. On the surface, everything must be calm, cool, and collected. None should ever see underneath.

Therefore, even when I found my brother dead on the ground, not even a tear fell. He wouldn't have wanted me to cry for him. I close his open, lifeless black eyes, and sit down next to him on the ground, grieving silently.

I heard a cry in the distance. A familiar cry, a cry of pain. I stand slowly from my brother's body and walk towards where I heard the sound. I see the body on the ground and began to head towards it when I am stopped by Neji's hand.

"We cannot save him."

"Why not?" I answer back coldly.

"That's Imai Uzamaki."

Instantly I understood why not. The enemies one of two remaining princes. It couldn't be possible that he was fouled in the same battle that took my brother.

I hank my hand away from Neji's grasp and continue forward.

"He's dying." Neji said simply from behind me.

"I know. Wouldn't you want someone next to you when you die? Even if it was someone you did not know?"

When I reached the boys side. I took in his features. The blonde hair and clouded blue eyes clearly pointed to his lineage. He silenced when I came up. He looked up at me with eyes filled with pain. He managed two words. "Kill me."

I nodded slowly. Drawing the small dagger I had with me. He must have realized as I had, that the stomach wound he had would kill him, no matter what medical treatment he received. I was about to draw the blade across his throat when again, Neji's hand stopped me.

I shot a glare, and he simply shook his head. I stood and walked few feet away from the boy.

"Uzamaki's believe in mercy killing!" I argued quietly.

Neji nodded. "Yes, but not when the only heir to the throne of their enemy does it."

"It could take hours for him to die like that."

"Then you must let the hours pass."

I walked away from my guard, understanding the finality of his tone. I sat down next to the boy, my hand brushing lightly across his forehead. "I'm sorry." He nodded slowly in understanding.

"It's not…your fault." The boy managed softly.

"I'll stay with you." I said taking his hand in my own.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, tears in his eyes.

I do not know how long I sat there. I sat there holding is hand, talking to him, keeping him company as his life slowly left him. As the last bit of light left his eyes, a few tears fell from eyes. I could not cry for my brother, but I could cry for my enemy.

He was young. Too young to die, and I knew the war had taken many more just like him. A war that had lost meaning through the many years of its length. A war that was fought because it was the only thing known to those on both sides on the rift. A war that destroyed everything.

I pulled back from his body slowly. Supposedly, my side had won this battle. We'd had fewer casualties, but as I pulled back from this boy, and went to pick up my brother's lifeless corpse, leaving the prince to be found by his own people, I knew there was no truth to that sentiment.

In this war, there were no winners or losers, only pain and death for both sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sort of prologue-ish, but it sets the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Messenger

I stood before the spire, watching the smoke rise from the top. The smoke creating by the burning of those recently lost. I watch the smoke as it rises. My brother was among the bodies placed inside.

Everyone stands in a revered silence. No tears are shed. No contact between others is made. It is all considered proper. Even the casual holding of hands can be looked down upon in my society. Contact is not common among my people. It is just how it is. Something like a hug is never seen in public. If it is, the people participating in it are readily frowned upon.

Soon enough, the ceremony ends, and all depart. My mother and I are last to leave. I fly to my room. Desperately needing the sleep that has eluded me since that day on the fields a short while ago.

Exhaustion overtakes me when I hit my bed. Thankfully, my mind lacks the energy to dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A pounding on my door woke me early. I decided to ignore the knocker, but the knocking only became more persistent.

When I answered the door, Neji stood there, an edge of worry in his expression, something he would rarely ever show.

"Get dressed and get down to the courtyards, now."

I sighed. "What is it now, Naruto Uzamaki at the front gates?" I joked darkly.

Neji did not joke with me.

I quickly dressed and went downstairs.

In the courtyard, I found my mother in the presence of a young blonde haired, blue eyed woman, surrounded by our own guards. The identification came to minds moments after I saw her, Ino, Naruto's slightly younger sister. What was she doing here?

As I walked up my mother began to talk. "There, he has arrived, now say what you want to say."

The woman looked tired as she began, and her voice wavered slightly, but I couldn't help but feel some respect for her. She had, after all, walked into enemy territory, unarmed, to deliver a message from Uzamaki, or so she claimed.

"We want peace. A few days ago, our brother died. Naruto is the only left to take the throne now that our father and Imai are gone. Our mother will not hold the throne because she is royal only by marriage. We are tired of this war. Tired of all the fighting. We—"

"Where is this going/" My mom cut her off cleanly.

The girl sighed. I could tell she was not one used to being ordered around.

"We request that you meet with us, in the presence of the aging king Sarutobi to see if he can help us come up with a way to make peace."

"How do we know you are sincere in this offer?" Neji countered quickly.

"I came here myself to deliver it." She replied simply.

"Yes," my mother answered," but if you truly were showing rust, you would have sent Naruto."

"Would you have listened?" The girl countered venomously. "Your people would sooner kill him than listen to him. I have lost two brothers, a father, and a sister with an unborn child. I refused to let him take such a risk as coming here himself. I am here in his stay."

My mother sighed again. "I imagine, in this show of good faith, you would like a return payment?"

The young girl shook her head. "All that is asked is that you agree to meet with us at whatever time you deem appropriate."

My mother considered the choice carefully then turned to me. "Do you think we should trust them then?"

I stood there thinking. It was risky. The fact was that everything the girl had just said could be a complete and total lie designed to kill us, but it could also be the truth. It could be that we both desired peace. I knew the only reason my mother asked was because the crown would soon be passed to me. She had gown tired in the war. I considered carefully before answering. "Have them meet us in five days," I said quietly.

My mother nodded and turned to the girl to explain. Then she went with the guards to watch her escorted off the premises.

"Wise move." Neji complimented as I began to walk towards breakfast. "They'll have no time to plan anything."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were no fights in those next few days before we left. No battles. No threats exchanged. Our soldiers were restless, not so keen on trusting the Uzamaki's promises, but they obeyed, albeit reluctantly.

As I mounted onto a horse and our small party began to leave, another request made, to bring only 5 or so people as to prevent any physical arguments, I wondered what would come next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reached the keep the day of the meeting and were quickly escorted to the main room where we were told the Uzamaki's and the old man were waiting.

When we entered the room, I briefly took in the other inhabitants and the old king, but my gaze was quickly captured by the Uzamaki's at the other end of the hall.

I instantly recognized Ino who gave me a knowing smile, and I assumed the older blonde woman must be the present Queen Narin. That left three others. Two sat with obvious poise and awareness of guards. A young male with brown hair sat near Ino, and a young, purple haired woman sat guard over who I could only assume to be heir to the throne, Naruto Uzamaki. My first thoughts: We're trying to make piece with that?

He sat on a cushion, leaning back against the wall; his deep blue eyes surveying the room slowly, fell on me with mild interest before continuing on their way. His shoulders were broader than most and his skin darker than I had seen before. The tight black shirt her wore left little to the imagination in terms of his strength and why it was said that since receiving the six scars on his face as a child he had not been ever again wounded in battle. As I was pondering this, his blue eyes again locked on to mine, and I quickly looked away.

The old man rose to speak. "Now that all are present. We may begin. Narin, you are queen are you not?"

"I am," she answered softly," but address your questions to Naruto as in less than a month he will be king."

The old man nodded solemnly before turning to us. "And for you Maylin, who should I address?"

My mother hesitated before answering. "My son, he will soon take the crown."

"How soon?"

"In two weeks," my mother answered reluctantly.

The old man nodded. "Sasuke, Naruto, you both come here seeking peace. What I don't see is why you cannot obtain it."

"While some desire peace, my people would rather fight than trust them." Naruto answered quickly.

I echoed his answer. "Our soldiers have been restless. They do not trust the Uzamaki's intentions."

Sarutobi nodded. "So what you are saying is that there is doubt as to whether or not the other side is sincere."

We both nodded.

He sighed. "When trying to repair such a rift as has been formed, you must start the healing at the center. If you truly wish to end this, then Sasuke Uchiha take Naruto as your husband and Naruto take Uchiha Sasuke as yours."

The hall quickly burst into outrage. We were escorted out and told briefly that we would be allowed to stay the night and meet again in the morning if we so wished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night as I lay in my bed trying to sleep, a certain restlessness plagued me. I rose from my bed and looked out my window at the sky above, mulling over the words Sarutobi had spoke. Maybe the rumors were true and he was turning crazy in his old age because there was no way such an agreement could ever work between our peoples. Yet, as I thought about all the battlefields, all the losses both sides had incurred I realized that maybe such a sacrifice could be made. Maybe.

A flicker alerted me to the presence of another in my room. A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Please, don't scream."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 done. So what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

In celebration of getting 100 reviews for Iming, here's a new chapter that I had intended to post Monday or Tuesday. Warning, it is super short.

Chapter 3: First Encounter

He withdrew his hand slowly from my mouth and I fought to calm my quickly beating heart. How'd he get in here? I turned to look at him and found him comfortably seated in a chair. It was hard to make out all his features in the dark, but I could still see the blonde hair and a slight glimmer in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" I asked devoid of emotion, ready to yell or fight if necessary.

He laughed lightly. "I'm not here to fight with you. I figured we needed to talk."

"About?"

He laughed again. I found it slightly annoying and tensed slightly more. His gaze turned to me. "Did you know there are 5 guards outside your door this very instant?"

My widened eyes must have answered him.

"I didn't think so."

"How did you get in here?"

He laughed harshly. "Easy, but that's irrelevant. We need to talk."

"About?"

"Sarutobi's proposal."

"I think the opinions on that have already been expressed." I answered coolly.

He nodded slowly then stood waking towards me where I stood. "I'd have to say that I probably think they are correct, but—he stopped in front of me—if it was just your body, I would agree very easily. However, the fact is that your mind is part of the bargain, and that is something, hat despite years of wondering I have yet to figure out."

"Years?" My voice sounded shocked. A hand reached towards my face and I flinched visibly expecting a blow. What I got was a hiss as the hand was withdrawn.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said frustrated.

"Well," I said sarcastically," I'm sorry if I find it hard to trust someone who had so many of my people killed."

He visibly calmed, then said venomously. "Trust me little prince, if I had wanted you dead, you would have been dead long ago. I would have killed you with that sword that hangs on your bedroom wall."

"How do you know about it?" I responded shocked.

He laughed. "I've been there. Your castle isn't the easiest place to get into you know, but I've managed to do so…more than once."

It simply wasn't possible. He had to have snuck by many guards to get into my room. It was impossible, and yet, how would he know unless he had seen it?

His hand again reached out to me. Vaguely, I realized it was extended to try to calm me down, but from my lips escaped a started gasp of surprise, and while it was not loud, it was loud enough that the guards were alerted and opened the doors.

The second he saw the scene, Neji was displeased. His hand was already on his sword before I had managed a word.

"No need to worry. He was just leaving." I said, trying quickly to think of a way out of this.

Naruto nodded in understanding. I walked him to the door past Neji who let out a light grumble as he passed. When we were at the door, he glanced back at Neji, challenge in his gaze. Swiftly, giving me no time to even react, he planted a kiss on my cheek before puling back and disappearing with a laughing goodbye.

I turned to see Neji. Eyes showing a rather large amount of anger now directed at the location where Naruto had been.

"We were just talking." I said simply, hoping to calm him down.

It didn't calm him completely, but he did relax visibly. He nodded. "You need to be more careful."

I agreed. However, he had done it, he had gotten past five guards, not to mention groups of guards at home. Naruto was definitely a man with power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All I have to say is "They finally talked." (Told You It Was Short)


	4. Chapter 4

Let me first apologize for the previous chapters. They were written while I was suffering from a sinus infection that went to my eyes and made my vision go in and out. They are proof of why it is not safe to write fanfiction when ill. I'm currently on my way to recovery and after a few hours of deliberation have decided not to delete this. I'm too lazy to do a rewrite, but characters should be more like themselves after this chapter. Hopefully.

Chapter 4: Midnight Visitor

I sighed as I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling a few days later.

My mother had, upon hearing what had happened, insisted we leave that instant and not show up the next morning. Despite my attempts to argue, my mother was still the queen, and therefore, I had to listen to her.

However, since the meetings, there had been no attacks. No threats. So my mother had decided to move on with the coronation ceremony as planned. It was to happen next week.

As talented as I was at hiding it, a few had noticed my nerves. I received more reassuring smiles and helpful glances than usual. It was comforting in a way. I stopped pacing my room, noting the place of the moon in the sky. I needed to sleep. I went to bed, albeit reluctantly, afraid of what would come in my dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First I was in a field; bodies were falling around me. My brother was defending me. Then, he took a hit, and another, and another. He still stood, in front of me. Protecting me. When he fell, no one else on the field was alive. I caught him as he fell. His life blood running freely onto the ground. I knew it was not proper, but the tears fell anyway. My brother wiped them away with a laugh.

"Never show emotions little brother. They will only be used against you in the end, as mine were."

With that, my brother's eyes changed from red to black and closed.

I wanted to stay there and grieve, but the dreams didn't want to stop. I whirled forward a few years to a day when I had run onto the fields looking for my father. I knew as I ran that I probably wouldn't find him, but I wanted to so desperately.

I was searching frantically. My guards tried to stop me, telling me it was dangerous still, not safe. I did not listen. I just kept looking.

I found my father, and he was not alone, an enemy warrior was with him, having just landed the final blow to my father. His gaze fell on me, and he licked his lips. Fear claimed me, before I knew I had, I had grabbed my father's fall sword and plunged it into the other man killing him instantly.

When my guards found me covered in blood, they were afraid that I had been hurt. They were even more scared when they learned that none of the blood was my own. They looked at the man I had killed. He was a high ranking official in the enemy's army. People had been trying to kill him for months.

They said it was an accomplishment. They said it was amazing, but to me it was only red, raw pain.

The red kept spinning, swirling, and then Naruto Uzamaki was before me.

I was in no mood to tolerate him. I answered the apparition harshly," What are you doing here?"

"I would think you would know that." The voice replied quietly.

I never would have been able to do so in the real world, but here, I had no problem expressing exactly how I felt. "Why can't you all just leave me alone!" I said sharply. "I don't want to be haunted by these images. I don't want this. I want it to stop."

"If I knew how to stop it, I already would have. Please meet me at the keep. This should get you in." Something was pressed into my hand as he pulled forward. Our lips met and i felt is tongue run over my lips, begging for entrance, something that i, in my disoriented stae did not refuse.He began to thoroughly explore my mouth, and I, deciding thatI should be able to have just as much fun, shot my tongue into his. The exploration was cut short by the fact that, like all humns, we had to breathe some time. He gave a light laugh and said to consider his offer. As he left the room, the dream also began to fade, as a new one began.

This one was again filled with red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed in a blur, blending together one into the next, until it was the night two days before the ceremony. I was searching my room for a missing shoe. I had just crawled under my bed and was happy to find the missing article, but I also noticed a small glint of metal. It was a ring.

I grabbed the ring and slid out form under my bed. I looked at the ring in shock as I studied it. It was a man's ring. A gold band, with a blue stone. I instantly recognized the design. It was a signet ring of the Uzamaki family. How'd it get under my bed?

Instantly my brain flashed back to the dream I'd had days ago. What if it wasn't a dream? I shook my head at thought. It wasn't possible. If that was true, then I had…

I tried not to think about it. Then I realized something important. If it had been true, if Naruto had really requested I come to his kingdom, what would he have thought when I did not come?

He would have had to think that I refused his offer to find a way to piece. He would be forced to therefore take the next action that could quickly end the war, the death of my mother and me. I couldn't let that happen. I had to get to Uzamaki, and soon.

I moved the sword on my wall to my bed, an old symbol from my childhood. This way, Neji would know I had left willingly and would return. Hopefully, he would restrain himself form chasing after me for a while.

I quickly went through my clothes looking for something that I could travel in easily, and I was about to grab my small dagger when I realized that if I was going in peace, I would have to go unarmed. I placed the dagger back down on the dresser top.

How I managed to get to the stables unseen is a mystery even to me, but I was on the road to Uzamaki that night. With any luck, I would reach the keep by midmorning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time to get the ball rolling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An engagement of Circumstance

I pulled the horse off the main road when we got about an hour's distance from the castle. I tied the horse to a large tree a ways off the path. Then I continued on foot in the forest.

I would have preferred to finish getting to the castle on the main path on my horse, but I knew if I tried that approach, I'd be shot and killed long before I reached the castle. Therefore, my other option was this, a forest approach.

I knew guards patrolled the forest, but when they caught me, for I had no doubt they would, I hoped to have time to explain and get myself a conference with Naruto.

I was walking along at a quick pace when I felt that I was being watched. I stopped, and I heard the footsteps of guards surrounding me. Under normal circumstances, I would have been able to beat them even unarmed as I was, but that was not my goal. I needed to get into the castle, and to do that, I needed caught.

A guard approached carefully from the shadows. Based on her poise and the tome of voice she used when she addressed me, I assumed her to be the leader. "What are you doing on Uzamakian Lands little prince?"

"I'm here to talk with your king." I replied coldly trying not to incite a battle.

"Talk," a male said laughingly while coming into view. "Do you believe that Hamaya?" He addressed the woman who had spoken first.

"No," she said coldly. She walked forward and with a hit of her spear across the back of my knees I fell to the ground. I bit back my want to protest and tried to explain. However, the second I tried to speak she cut me off.

"I do not care why you are here. I would kill you now, but Uzamakian law says I must take you to the castle. Little sister, search and bind him."

On the cue a smaller girl stepped into the clearing. I recognized her as the girl from the meeting in Sarutobi's lands. "I'm sorry," she said softly before running hr hands along my body, searching for weapons I did not have. She found the ring I had been carrying with me and gasped at the sight of it. She handed to her sister who eyed it dubiously.

"Probably a fake. If it is not I should be able to escape problems due to the space for reasonable doubt." The girl nodded, continued her search, and bound my wrists behind me, all the while muttering apologies under her breath.

She helped me to stand up, which was unfortunately not as easy as I would have hoped. The bruise across the back of my knees was probably going to be worse than I realized. However, not showing a sign of weakness, I continued on my way to the palace, this time under the watchful eye of a handful of guards.

When we reached the palace, more guards saw fit to follow the hunting party that had caught me.

I was led into a smaller hall and Hamaya ordered one of the younger guards to go fetch the king.

I let a sigh escape my lips and instantly regretted it as Hamaya struck me again across the back of my legs.

The only thing that kept me from falling flat was the guard, whose name I had gathered to be Hinata, standing carefully infront of me so that she caught me on the back of her leg and let me slide down to the floor.

The guard finally arrived and Naruto entered. "Hamaya, what's so important to-?" His question trailed off as his eyes landed on me on the floor. His eyes flashed red.

"What are you doing? Release him!"

"Sir?"

"Now!" He moved forward and in an instant was through the guards and kneeling behind me to cut the restraints that held my wrists.

As I pulled my hands in front of me and began to attempt to push myself up from the floor, he ordered the guards from the room and while Hamaya objected, she left along with the others.

I was impressed that he managed to clear the room. However, I was distracted by the fact that my knees had stiffened and standing was much more difficult. I managed to get myself up by grabbing onto a chair, but the second I released the chair, I began to fall back again.

He caught me. "Be careful stupid. If you fall and die, it definitely won't help end the war. We'll have enough problems with my guards rather rough treatment of you."

I would have preferred not to have his assistance as he lowered me into a chair, but I begrudgingly realized, that his help, or further embarrassment were my options.

He sat in the chair across from me, looking me up and down approvingly.

"I came here. Now what do you wish to discuss?"

He smiled brightly. "We both want peace right? So, I think, we should try what the old man said."

"What!"

"Well, it would end the war"

I nodded. "Without loss."

"That's what I thought. So what do you think?" His fast switch from serious back to a lighter tone surprised me, but as I considered his words, I realized that if we really wanted peace, then this was our only option.

"I agree." I replied simply.

"Thank you," was all he said. Then he smiled happily and leaned across the table to lightly brush his lips across mine. I sighed mentally.

"I'll agree, but there are some rules."

"What kinds of rules?" He said cautiously.

"Well, no more kissing for starters." That's getting really annoying.

He laughed in response. "How can we pose as a couple if we don't kiss?"

He had a point. "Fine then. Now more unnecessary kissing, got it?"

He nodded, then replied. "Okay, but only if we still get to sleep together."

"What!"

"Well, my kind would consider it unusual not to sleep next to the one they're tied too. I imagine yours would as well?"

"They would."

"Well then, it's decided. Now, we need to figure out when to announce this. Your coronation is tomorrow correct?"

I nodded.

"Then could you be here the second night after it?"

I nodded again. "So, we'd announce it here first then?"

"Well, it's seems that your people will be more freaked out by this plan than mine."

I sighed. He was probably right. Based on the way the guards had cleared the room, his people were very loyal to him, and while, my people were loyal, I did not trust that they wouldn't kill first and ask questions later.

"It would probably be for the best."

"Well then, I'll see you three days from now," he said, standing up from the table.

I began to rise as well, attempting to keep my balance. Thankfully, my knees had finally loosened up a bit, so I could manage.

He led me to the door. "I'll send you out with Hinata. She will take lead you wherever you need to go within an hour of palace."

I nodded. "Thank you."

The young guard appeared the second she was called. "Yes my lord."

"Escort Sasuke until you reach an hours distance from the kingdom. Understand?"

She nodded, and although I may have imagined it, I believed that there was a silent understanding I missed in that conversation.

The quiet girl led me from the room and out of the palace. My exit was much easier than my arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'll be away until "Thursday, so no updates for a while. .

Thanks to those who have reviewed. I think you're the only reasons I didn't drop this story.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed, fingering the necklace that had been placed around my neck two days ago. The day I became king. It was still such an unreal thought to me in some ways, and now, I was leaving to do something most would probably see as betrayal.

I glanced down at my desk at the letter I had written there. It detailed exactly what was going on so that, when my guards became alarmed by my extended absence, they'd have an answer and not start tearing things down.

Now, however, I needed someone to deliver it at the appropriate time, which was why I sent for Sakura. She would do anything I asked of her, and I knew it.

When she arrived, I quickly explained that at he next dawn she was to give the letter to Neji.

She nodded and took the letter, on questions asked. As she looked back at the mirror I realized now that the only thing to do now was to go and carry out what had been planned.

XXXXXXXXXXX

My arrival was much gentler this time. I was escorted free of bounds to a room where I was met with a pacing Naruto and his mother and sister sitting at a table.

He stopped pacing as I entered and smiled.

I imagine the smile was supposed to help calm me, but my mind was beyond being calmed. In fact the only thought I processed when he smiled was a thought I quickly berated myself for having. _He looks cute like that._

"I'm glad you came."

"There didn't seem to be any other option." I replied simply.

He nodded, then offered his arm. "You ready?"

I gave a nod, and with that, we entered the receiving room where his people, soon to be mine as well, waited for his announcement.

As he came threw the door with me at his side, the few who actually recognized me began whispering and before long, the entire hall was speaking in a low murmur. However, the buzz of noise stopped as Naruto raised his hand for silence.

"Yes, this is Sasuke Uchiha before you, but he is here as my husband. From today on, their kingdom is no longer our enemy. Any injury to them, is an injury to your own people and will be treated as such. Now, if there are no complaints, we can go eat."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding as the crowd quieted and then walked into the dining hall without complaint.

We followed.

The celebration lasted many hours, and by the time we were leaving, there were probably only a few hours left before dawn. Despite myself, I found myself giving into exhaustion, and so as I fell onto the bed, no complaints escaped my lips as he laid down beside me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I awoke, I found I had moved in my sleep, which was not unusual for me. What was unusual was having another body molded to mine with an arm around my waist.

As surprising as it was, I couldn't make myself believe I hated it. Indeed, there was something about the warmth that was comforting, something undeniably pleasant, but I wasn't ready to admit I actually liked the feeling to anyone else. I attempted to pull away without waking him, but the result was him clutching to me tighter.

Asleep, he had no idea who I was. I sighed, and attempted to move again, this time he did not react and I set my feet onto the cool marble floor with a shiver.

When I stood and looked back at the bed, his blue eyes met mine.

'Good morning," he said slowly as he rose.

"Afternoon." I aid back, glancing out the window.

"I think you're right." He said brightly while stretching.

Suddenly, I was all too aware of how his muscles rippled as he stretched, and the way his tan skin seemed to shine in the light from the window. I turned away, and began to pull on a shirt that I had brought with me in an attempt to distract myself from the vision.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Naruto asked playfully as he walked around the bed.

When he reached me, a hand ghosted over my shoulder, turning me towards Naruto.

When I found myself face to face with him, I was only inches away from his face, and some part of me felt the desire to close the remaining distance. However, just as I was making my decision, a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Come in." Naruto called as he took a few steps away from me.

A guard with a shock of red hair entered the room.

"There is a guard in the main hall demanding to see you sir." He inclined his head towards me.

"Neji?" I questioned with a sigh.

"That was the identification given sir."

I nodded. "I'll go see him."

I walked out of the room. Naruto followed with the guard.

When I entered, a look of relief passed over Neji's face before it returned to it's placid emotionless self. Then he started talking as Naruto and the guard came in behind him, shutting the door.

"This is suicide. Do you realize what could happen? What where you thinking? The entire castle was in an uproar."

"I was thinking that his was the cleanest way to end this war." I replied, with a tone of threat that I knew Neji would not miss.

"I understand that." He argued back," But think about the danger to yourself."

I opened my mouth to argue back, but the red haired guard beat me to it.

"With all due respect, if it had been our intention to harm him, he would be dead by now." He said, coming to stand between Neji and I.

"And what would give you the authority to decide that?" Neji asked back venomously.

"The fact that I am Captain of the Guard Gaara Subaku. I always keep my word, so let me assure out hat, unless your prince breaks his, he is entirely safe in this palace."

"Am I to understand," Neji answered back," that I am to trust the men that have killed off almost the entirety of my family."

"For now **Captain,** I believe you are." Gaara replied, all but spitting on Neji's face.

"Well, I'm—"

"Neji, back off. As he said, I would be dead if they intended to kill me."

Neji stepped back, as did Gaara. Then he turned to address me.

"While I agree with the sentiment and will not go against your decision, I will not trust these people until I have reason to do so."

"I know that. Just don't kill nay of them, got it?"

"Of course." He answered, but I couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept darting towards Gaara as he said this, as if daring him to attack.

I sighed.

"Does the kingdom know what has happened?"

"No, we thought it best to keep it quiet."

"Good. Now is there a way to get him into the castle unnoticed?" I asked, indicating Naruto.

"There should be."

"Okay then, we shall leave as soon as you are ready."

With that, I left the room, tired of Neji's complaints and not feeling like listening to any more of his protests. Naruto followed me out.

"You know," he said as we walked down the hall," it is not common for Gaara to get involved in conversations."

"It is uncommon for Neji to get into arguments." I answered back.

"Well," Naruto said thoughtfully," this could get interesting."

I had to agree with that statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I'm back! Finally. Of course, I'm leaving again on Sunday for band camp. I seriously think I've spent more of my summer away from home than at it.

Review please, they make me want to update more.


	7. Chapter 7

Sneaking him in had been difficult, but manageable. The hard part came later, when I had to introduce him to the entire court.

When we entered the room, only a few actually let out startled mutterings. Most I realized, had never seen someone of the other royal family to recognize him, but it didn't take long for the few who did to get the hall abuzz with voices. This was also not helped by the fact the moment after we entered, my mother fainted. I raised my hand, and instantly the voices ceased.

"Yes, this is Naruto Uzamaki before you." I began smoothly. The mutterings began again, and I had to raise my voice to be heard. "Also, it is Naruto who has decided to stand by my side, to help protect you." That shut them up. "As of now, the war is over. Any harm done is harm to your own people and will be treated as such."

I stopped talking, and it didn't take long for the temporary shock to give way to numerous conversations. I followed Naruto as he exited the room. It would take time for my people to come to a decision. They maintained to many emotionless facades to come to one quickly.

It did not however, take my mother long. Indeed, it took her less than 5 minutes.

We had been standing on the balcony watching the sunset in silence, both of us deep in thought, when the messenger came to announce that my mother wanted to speak with me. He hesitated before giving his message, shooting wary glances at Naruto as he spoke. I nodded as he finished.

"Send her up."

The messenger gave a quick bow and left. Naruto laughed darkly behind me.

"I think he was afraid of me." I did not respond, trying to prepare myself for my mother's words. Naruto did the same, leaning back against the rail of the balcony, every muscle taught. I wondered briefly if he realized just how dangerous he looked that way. I did not have time to ask though because my mother appeared.

Her face was still slightly pale (from fainting I assumed) and her voice rang with something akin to anger, and worry, an interesting combination. "Sasuke, I know I no longer have the authority to stop you, but I fell the need to tell you that I can not approve of this."

"I'm sorry you fell that way." And for once, I truly was. Approval was something I always searched for, but I knew she couldn't give it. "But my people come before even you mother."

"I wouldn't argue if I thought this would work! It's simply suicide. It can't work. You'll end up with a knife in your back, and then how will your kingdom fair?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Naruto beat me to it. "It is true that this is dangerous, for both sides, but I'd like to believe that we are all human, and therefore, if we share that trait, what should prevent us from living together if we try?"

"True, we are all human, but we are not the same. Your kind is much freer than ours in contact, is it not? I do not wish for such things to take place that shouldn't."

"What would you like from me?" Naruto asked from a sigh.

"Your word, that you would never force him to…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but we both knew what she meant.

Instantly, Naruto became angry, angrier than I'd ever seen him before. "Would my word mean anything to you?" He asked back harshly.

She did not answer. He harsh glare was answer enough. No, his word would mean nothing to her.

"Leave." He said the order so coldly and with it turned away from her to face the sunset.

My mother looked from him to me, and I nodded in agreement. I wasn't sure what she had said to anger him so, but I wouldn't be able to find that out until she was gone.

My mother looked at me before asking softly," Walk with me?"

It was a question, I could refuse, and honestly I felt like letting out a loud frustrated sigh and ignoring her, but I knew she needed the time. I gave another nod, glanced at Naruto and left.

As we walked down the numerous halls in silence, I wondered what had sparked such a reaction as the one he had given. He had gone from calm to angry in a split second, but as I thought about it, that was not uncommon for him. He would often change emotional disposition quickly, from seriousness to playfulness, and so forth. It was something unusual for me to see. Here, I had been trained for ages to hide your emotions behind a carefully constructed mask, he on the other hand, seemed to have been taught to always show whatever emotion he felt. I was interrupted from my musings as we neared my mother's chamber's doors.

"Please be careful. I-"

I cut her off coolly," Mother, your concern is appreciated, but nothing will happen." I wish I could believe that as confidently as I said it.

She studied my face, then let out a sigh. "You're too strong, just like the rest of them. Just don't be foolish. You're the only one left."

"I know. Now get some sleep." My mother nodded and walked through her doors. I turned back, to take the long walk up to our rooms. The rooms where I'd have to face him again, in whatever mood he was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wonder if banging my head against a wall will help me come up with some inspiration...

Also, note that this is really an alternate reality type fic. It is not meant to be Middle Ages our world or any other. The only world it is loosely based off of is the one in Amelia Atwater-Rhodes Hawksong, which is also the book on which some of the themes for this book are coming.


	8. Chapter 8

I thought I had been prepared for anything, but I was wrong. I had definitely not expected the scene that awaited me. A smiling Naruto chatting amiably with Sakura. I stood there for a few minutes, watching the scene, trying to figure it out, then shook my head. I'd ask about it later.

Later never came. The next few weeks passed by too quickly. Days spent resolving arguments and fortifying the newly erected peace melded together, and in the frenzy, Naruto and I hardly ever spoke more than a few words to each other.

It was during one of the few periods of brie respite that I found myself wandering the halls of the Uzamaki Palace, trying to memorize more of the numerous rooms and corridors.

As I was walking in the hall, I heard low voices muttering around the next corner. I stopped to turn a different was, but froze as the voices rose and I recognized them.

"I'm sorry Hamaya, but I can't!"

"What, you think he would care?"

"I don't know—"

"She loves you, and I can tell you're lonely. You shouldn't have to be. GO to her!"

"Hamaya! Leave it! It can never be."

"But—"

Her voice cut off abruptly. I would guess Naruto used some type of signal to silence her. I did not remain to hear more. I quickly withdrew from the area, but the conversation I had overheard would not vanish from my head.

In my hurry, I became less aware of my surroundings, which is why I walked right into the hall where Neji and Gaara were, but something tells me they were just as unaware of my presence. I swiftly tuned around to go a new direction, my mind now reeling. First the strange conversation then those two… Well, let's just say that I'm pretty sure Neji trusts him now.

With all these things running around in my mind, it didn't take me long to end up in a part of the castle that I was unfamiliar with. I picked a random hall and began to walk down it. I was surprised when halfway down the hall I ran into Ino who was standing against the wall breathing heavily.

I would have probably turned around again, but she saw me before I could do so.

"Sasuke! What re you doing back here?"

I gave a shrug of nonchalance as I approached her. As I got closer I could see that she was also rather pale and there appeared to be a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"You get lost?"

I didn't reply and Ino gave a wide knowing smile as she pushed off the wall. She attempted to take a step forward, but instead stumbled slightly I caught her with ease as she sighed. I gently set her back on her feet, but I could tell that if I let go she'd probably fall again.

Ino must have realized this as well because she said with a sigh, "there are some chairs in there" While pointing a nearby room.

I nodded and helped her over there, gently setting her down in one of the plush sitting chairs, and while I would have loved to leave right then, she motioned for me to sit down as well, and I couldn't refuse.

"Sorry about that," she said softly. "It happens sometimes, with the baby and all."

"Baby?"

"Naruto hasn't told you yet?" She laughed slightly. "Must have slipped his mind I guess. I'm pregnant."

I didn't respond and Ino sighed as she looked out the window and continued speaking. "Normally," she said with a smile," Shikamaru would be around to help, but he's been so busy with his 'troublesome duties' lately…"

"Shikamaru?"

She gave a nod.

Well that explains why he was always around.

After that we sat in silence for few minutes, both of us lost in thought. Okay, so maybe I was more brooding, but it really didn't make much of difference. What did make a difference was when something randomly possessed me to blurt out suddenly.

"Is Naruto really so unhappy?"

Ino turned her head slowly away from the window to face me, and for once, I was surprised to find her taking time before responding.

"He is happy that the plan seems to be working, but, well even peace doesn't keep you warm at night."

I forcefully beat back the blush that was threatening to appear.

Ino shook her head as she watched me. "I don't mean in just that way. I mean…" She paused again, searching for words. "When he first agreed to the plan, he said he didn't think he could ever love you," She said softly, "But now, I see the way he looks at you, and he, he genuinely cares about you. And well, I think that is what makes him so sad when you refuse to even be alone with him most of the time. Naruto has never liked being alone even though he hides it well."

I nodded slowly and stood to leave. It wasn't until I got into the hall that I remembered I had no clue which way to go.

"Take a left at the end of the hall." Women always seem to know some things don't they?

I took the advised path and soon found myself in familiar territory. My mind however, was still pretty lost. I continued brooding for the entirety of that day and then that night, as we were going to sleep, I decide to do something slightly different.

More often than not, I fell asleep before Naruto, but tonight I had not, and therefore, I felt it when he started to shake from a dream he was having. It had become an unspoken rule that there were always several inches separating Naruto and me while we slept, but with a sudden impulsiveness, I closed the distance between the dreaming Naruto and me. The second I hit him, he clamped on tightly, not letting go. I slowly adjusted my position in his arms before falling asleep feeling, much to my surprise, far safer than I had before.

I awoke a few hours later to the sound of a metal blade hitting marble. The sound instantly awakened me and I was instantly running into the corridor where I was greeted with the sight of Naruto dodging a quickly moving blade, a familiar blade.

It didn't take much thought for me to go and try to stop the assassin. The word came unbidden and I wished it would vanish as quickly as it appeared. That blade came from my kingdom meaning it was most certainly poisoned, and while I was immune to most poisons, I was quite sure Naruto was not, and also, if it was one of my people, they might at least hesitate before killing me. Against that sword, I was far safer.

I grabbed the attacker from behind and they shook off my grasp. The blade slit my arm as the assassin spun to face me. I could feel the burn of poison in the wound. However, as I had thought would happen, the assassin froze as he or she saw me. Then the person started running down the hall in an attempt to escape. Naruto did not follow. Instead, the guards that had by now appeared did as he knelt down beside me.

"Sasuke," he said softly. I was surprised by the amount of emotion behind that one word as his hand reached out to touch my face.

"…. Be fine" was all I managed before I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry about the wait. I suppose I could list the a million and one excuses but that would waste time. So let me say once again that I am sorry and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and especially since I ended it there, I will update again by Friday unless school, soccer, and marching band kills me.

Also as a random side note, my birthday's on Monday. Ah, the pains of getting older. Shopping spree here I come!

Also, I know this must be littered with typos, but I am way too lazy to correct them all.


	9. Chapter 9

When I opened my eyes it was dark outside the window, and my entire body felt weighted down. I attempted to sit up, but the moment I began to move, the room began to spin and I slowly laid my head back on the pillow. I had lain there for several minutes, noting the curious feeling of numbness coming from my left arm before I decided to attempt to move again. As I tensed my muscles to move, a voice said softly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." With that statement, Neji appeared from the shadows of the room.

I shot him a glare, but relaxed slowly, waiting for an explanation.

He began with a sigh," The blade the attacker used was using a very high concentration of poison. The dose was enough to knock you out even though the actual wound is shallow. You should be able to move your arm by the end of the week, but until the poison works its way through your system, movement will be difficult."

"I've noticed."

Neji gave a smirk. Then replied," Unless you're hungry, I'd suggest you go back to sleep. Recovery will seem faster that way."

I had to agree with that sentiment and in minutes I was asleep.

When I woke up next, Naruto was asleep beside me. No, let me revise that, Naruto was having a nightmare beside me, if the tossing and turning was any indication.

My body Reacted without a thought, instantly moving my left arm to hit him. It had become a habit really. I was naturally a light sleeper and, although the nightmares had been less common as of late, I had always woken him up before when he had a nightmare. Therefore, when the natural reaction occurred, I had to bite back a hiss when pain shot through my arm.

I gently set my arm back down and began to think of how else to wake him up. Naruto was a heavy sleeper. Most of the time my hitting him only caused the dream to stoop, not him to wake up, and the few times he had awoken, to his knowledge, I was asleep.

I laid there experimenting. Aside from my left arm, the rest of me was able to move without pain and the rush of dizziness was gone as well. Therefore, I carefully reached out with my other arm to nudge him. The touch interrupted his dream and with one more turn, he ended up on his side facing me.

I watched his face as he laid there sleeping peacefully. I wondered how many people knew how much he worried about things. It had taken even me, someone who was very apt at understanding masks, to comprehend that his constant show of emotion was used to cover up any real feelings he may have. I wondered if, before me, he had slept through all the nightmares alone just so no one would worry. He probably had.

A small smile graced my face as my hand gently ran across his forehead. "Idiot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you?" I was interrupted from my afternoon broodings by the appearance of the blonde.

"Bored," I grumbled out, knowing he'd continue to bother me until I replied.

He laughed at that. So easy and carefree was that laugh, it was hard to believe that the one who made the sound had seen so much. He sat down in a chair near the bed and said lightly. "They'll let you walk tomorrow."

I didn't merit that statement with a response.

He sighed and said softly. "The guards cornered the attacker and when faced with them, she killed herself. Based on her clothes, they believe her to have been from my kingdom, but they did not recognize her."

"You didn't see her?"

Naruto shook his head, and I could tell that this though troubled him slightly.

"It's strange that she would attack you." I said simply, voicing what he must be thinking.

He nodded in agreement. "The only thing we can think of is that he didn't mean to kill anyone, just restart a war with an assignation attempt that appeared to come from your kingdom, but who knows?"

Indeed, _who _knew?

That statement hung in the air between us for a while before a young girl suddenly burst into the room. I vaguely recognized her as one of the new recruits to the guard. She hastily bowed and said quickly," So sorry to interrupt, but sir, I have the information you requested." She had turned to Naruto as she said this.

Naruto looked at her a smile growing on his face. "And the information?"

"Definitely."

Naruto laughed happily. "Thank you for finding out," he said still laughing. "I'll make sure to repay you later."

"You don't have—"

"Nonsense, I made you spy on your superiors. I'll definitely give you something later, but for now, you are dismissed."

The girl gave a quick nod and left.

As the door closed Naruto looked back to me and answered the silent question that was no on my face.

"Gaara and Neji."

I know understood his laughter.

"You're going to have fun with this, aren't you?"

He gave a nod before bursting into another bout of laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto did indeed have fun with it. He spent the next few weeks intentionally walking in on wherever they were, forcing them to sputter out lame excuses and explanations. It was even rather entertaining for me because it was one of the few time Neji ever lost his cold dignity.

However, the torture was short lived because eventually they just owned up to the relationship, which had been the goal of the whole thing anyway, so Naruto was satisfied, and as time passed, things fell back into the pattern, the attack becoming distant in memory. Indeed, only one thing had changed, six inches.

It had started out with simple curiosity. I had wondered if there was any way to change he fact that Naruto was always dreaming because he kept waking me up and it was annoying, not because I cared or anything. At first it had been a vague urge to just find out if him holding me at night would help, but the night when I acted on the urge and let him hold me close, no nightmares came. The same things happened the next night, and the night after and pretty soon, I got used to the feeling of his body against mine, the sound of his heart… but that's besides the point, what was most important was that I was no longer losing sleep because of the idiot.

And overtime, I began to notice that Naruto seemed happier as well, better rested as it were. I wondered if maybe this was a good thing for both of us. In retrospect, it probably was.

However, the peaceful regiment would be shattered again, and this time, more than just blood from a little cut would be spilt. Indeed, much more, for betrayal hurts even more than death, and the combination is devastating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, foreshadowing, isn't it a wonderful literary device?

The last part of this chapter was pretty much inspired by a fic called Losing Sleep, so I will not take credit for it.

Sorry, it's a few days later than I planned, but at least it's not a month like last time.


	10. Chapter 10

I first heard about the celebration when I overheard a couple of servants discussing what a shame it was Naruto couldn't dance this year. I was formally informed a short while later.

The Festival was a yearly celebration. During the day there would be dancing, feasting, and socializing. Then, at night there would be a formal assembly in which Naruto would give short speech before a few special performances and a ceremony to celebrate the coming year. I was expected to attend. It was a little while later that I Learned why Naruto couldn't dance. Since most of the dances were performed in pairs he would need a partner, and for formality and traditions sake that partner would need to be me. Of course, no one ever said I had to learn how to dance, but I began to wonder if learning how would be such a hard thing. Especially when, as far as I had gathered, Naruto enjoyed the pastime of dance.

I learned through observation because I was not going to lower myself so far as to ask for help. It was not very difficult. Dancing has similarities to the elaborate steps you'd learn in training to fight. By modifying the movements and memorizing new poses, I learned all the basic dances by the festival and had even managed to get a few of the more complicated ones under my belt.

When we entered the scene, it wasn't long before someone asked if we would join the dance on the floor. Naruto made to decline the offer, but I beat him to the words.

"We'd love to."

I saw his raised eyebrow as we walked onto the floor at the end of one dance, but as I took up the pose for the next dance as the music began, a real smile graced his features and he laughed lightly before we began.

The joy lasted into the night. Anyone could see that he was happy even as he began to give his little speech full of formal rhetoric that I knew he'd never really use in any other form of conversation. It was during this time that I began to feel uneasy. Some instinct told me something was wrong and then, as Naruto's mother yanked me up from my seat, I knew exactly what was amiss. Some one had snuck a bow into the assembly and had taken aim and fired, straight at me. The arrow went through my waist and out my back hitting his mother behind me as well. I quickly identified the now familiar sting of poison before things began to blur. I remember the weight of his mother on my back, being dragged out of the room and laid on the floor. I remember someone telling me everything would be okay. Then everything goes black.

I woke up with just the tiniest feeling of déjà vu. I mean it wasn't like waking up with Neji leaning against a dark wall and I unable to move due to intense feelings of nausea due to poison had ever occurred before.

Unlike me, who would rather have still been asleep than dealing with a massive headache, Neji seemed rather pleased with the fact that I was awake. He walked over to the side of the bed and said quite simply," You nearly died you know."

I would have sighed, but I couldn't draw a deep enough breathe to do so effectively so I just glared. It wasn't like I had been planning on getting killed. "How is—"I stopped to take another cautious breath, but Neji didn't need me to finish.

"In all, the past few days have been a bit of a mess. Naruto's mother's condition has not improved and he isn't looking too good himself. The shooter remains unknown, but it is hard to even begin to narrow down the pool when the arrow used was our own and the bow had to have been Uzamakian to put so much force behind it. Our bows are designed more for accuracy than force, as you know."

I would have nodded, but it seemed like a bad plan to nod an already swimming head. Then, an earlier sentence processed. "Days?"

"2 to be exact. Now, are you hungry?"

I wasn't really, but I figured having a full stomach might make it easier to sleep, so I took the food offered even laced as it was with who knows what medication and soon found myself asleep again.

The next few days passed in a blur of troubled sleep, waking at odd hours and eating whatever I was told to. Therefore, I did not know what day it was when I woke up with Naruto sitting beside me. He did not look well. Usually bright and cheerful, he now seemed somber and deep in thought. I didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"My mother is dead. She died last night."

"She saved me." I stated the only thing I could think of, even though I knew it wouldn't help with is pain.

He nodded. "If she hadn't stood and made you stand, you both would be dead, but," and I could tell by his tone that this was what worried him the most, "I forgot about her. There was so much blood on you. I didn't even look at her until after."

"You were scared." What else could I say? It was the truth. It was a feeling I could recognize all to well.

"I forgot about her."

"I felt her fall. She was unconscious almost instantly. Here was nothing that could be done."

He nodded softly, and probably would have spoken again if the door hadn't been opened that instant by a young nurse carrying a tray of food. "Would you care for some lunch?" she asked softly.

I would have declined, but Naruto insisted that food was one of the most important things in the world and made me eat more than I would ever normally. After I ate I began to feel drowsy again. As I felt the familiar tugging at my eyelids I also recognized a light hand squeezing my own. I fell asleep squeezing back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clothed in the rich dark hues of mourning, Naruto was beautiful as ever, but there was a frailty in his eyes that could be seen if you studied him hard enough. I watched the well constructed mask rise and fall over the next few days whenever anyone else entered the room. The game seemed hard for him to keep up.

I marveled at the perfection in which he carried out the act though. He managed to fool just about everyone who knew him. It was fairly impressive, but then, even the most carefully constructed walls will sometimes fail.

I awoke one night to an unfamiliar sound. Then it hit me fast. Naruto was crying. He was leaning against the wall, trying to be a silent as possible. I pushed myself up out of the bed. He heard the movement.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly, trying to brush away some tears.

I leaned heavily against the wall and moved slowly towards him, motioning for him to be quiet with a small wave of my hand. When I reached him I slowly reached up to his face, touching it and gently wiping off the tears. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes still trembling slightly. As I was struck with the urge to do something I had never thought I would ever have the desire to do. Kiss him. So I did just that. In that touch there were so many things. It was almost desperate, but as I pulled back I realized it was exactly what I had wanted.

I studied his tired face before slowly pulling him towards the bed and laying down, forcing him to lie down besides me. He draped one arm carefully around me and I fell asleep listening to the pattern of his still slightly ragged breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was many days and nights later that we found ourselves once again browsing the marketplace. I was finally allowed to walk more often, but I would eventually find myself unable to continue which would lead to me having to deal with Naruto carrying me back. Surprisingly, this didn't bug me as much as it once would have.

It was on one of the escapades that Hamaya came up to us and asked softly if she could speak to me, alone. Naruto was hesitant to leave, but I told him to with a slight nod, interested in what she had to say.

"I'm sorry."

I was caught off guard. That wasn't what I had expected.

"It's not appropriate anymore. You make him happy."

I was not following this disjointed thought well, and maybe she realized that because she gave a bow and left quickly.

It was later that night that we found ourselves again lying besides each other. Naruto was slowly trailing his hand down my side and I seemed to be deep in thought when a knock came from the door.

We increased the distance between us and called for the person to enter.

"They wish to see you in the main hall."

I looked at Naruto and he returned my puzzled look. It was really late at night for something like this.

We greeted Neji outside the hall door. Our looks must have asked our questions because he answered them quickly. "We've found the two. One is the one who attacked those many weeks ago. The other is the one who took the shot that night. Naruto, it's Hamaya."

His stiffening was barely visible even to my trained eye.

"The other?" he asked cautiously.

"Sakura."

It was my turn to be calculatedly surprised, but I didn't have long because the doors were opened and the traitors revealed.

Hamaya and Sakura were side by side, wrists tied behind them.

Naruto let out a sigh before speaking.

"Hamaya, you tried to kill my mate and in the process killed my mother?"

"The arrow wasn't supposed to be so heavily poisoned. It was only supposed to look like someone was trying to kill her."

"And you weren't supposed to kill my prince," Sakura shot back.

"I wanted too. I saw my king trying to love another when my sister already loved him. Why shouldn't I want him dead?"

"I should have known better than to trust you."

"I should have killed you the minute I found you lost in the castle."

"Sakura, you cut Sasuke?"

"Trying to kill you."

"I still can't believe I was so—"Naruto cut Hamaya off.

"Please just answer the question Hamaya."

"Yes, and I know the punishment is death. I just wanted her to receive the same."

Naruto nodded slowly and then looked up to Hinata who stood behind her sister unfazed and ready to continue in her duty. "Hinata, you do not have to be involved in this."

The girl shook her head stiffly. "It is my choice."

Naruto nodded. "Remove these two. We'll deal with the arrangements later."

Hinata nodded and the drug her sister and Sakura up from the floor directing the out of the room. Everyone else followed.

The second they left Naruto fell against the wall. "How could I have been so blind? She could have--"

His voice stopped as I laid a hand on his shoulder and he grasped it tightly, yanking me foreword into a meeting of lips that was at once desperate and full of tenderness.

It was the need to feel someone else. The need to love someone else. The word entered my thoughts unbidden, but he second it did, I knew it to be true. I wasn't sure when it had happened, maybe when he sat besides me for days on end, maybe when he'd carry me back every day after our walks, or maybe when I'd first seen him cry and all I'd wanted was to make him smile again. I didn't know how, but somehow I knew I loved him

He pulled back slowly studying my face slightly. "I think I love you." He said softly.

Such simple words from someone who could make long eloquent speeches should have seemed very simple, but they were anything but. However, somehow, I realized I had already known that.

"I love you too." His face said the same thing as mine. _I already knew._

_The End  
_

So yeah, the end. Really, that's it. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Also, it's unedited because I didn't want to go through the pain of rereading it so if you feel so inclined tell me about the typos who do find and I might find the time to fix them. I'm not sure if I like this thing or not anymore, but at least it's over now. I'll be back soon though. Till then, later! .

I would also like to thank the few who took the time to review this story seeing as while 21 of you have this on alert I only have 37 total reviews. (Not that I can say anything really because I don't always review either.)


End file.
